


Slytherin Tsunderes are a thing

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Mark, Jackson and Namjoon ship week! [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Jackson Wang, M/M, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Slytherin Mark Tuan, Tsundere Mark, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Mark is bad with emotions and doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for Namjoon and Jackson, so the perfect reaction is "lul gay"Turns out that being Tsundere is a Slytherin trait, at least if you ask Yugyeom





	Slytherin Tsunderes are a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!

Mark was not gonna lie, he might not be the best person in the world at expressing his feelings. It was hard for him for some reason. It didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings, cause he very much did, and if you asked him… way too many feelings.

And Mark wanted to kill all the feelings he had cause they were clearly trying to torture him! Actually, to be honest, he wanted to kill his big stupid mouth and his feelings inability to work together.

Maybe a little background was a good idea, Mark was a 17-year-old healthy and happy Hogwarts student! Okay, he was a healthy Hogwarts student!  Okay, he was a Hogwarts student, who these days wasn’t very happy and probably wasn’t healthy if all the pressure from exams had anything to say. He was at the end of his 6th year of Hogwarts and a proud green and silver wearing Slytherin student.

And to be completely honest, he was really fucking glad that the strong house identity from the years of Harry Potter was long past. Mainly cause he despised every single Slytherin student he had come into contact with.

Don’t get him wrong. He loved what his house stood for! He was cunning and ambitious, he was determined and resourceful! He was also really bad at making friends with people from his house. In his defense, there were only two Slytherin boys from his year and both were terrible horrible people. So tiny 11-year-old Mark had been forced to find friends somewhere else, and that he did. Lot of them, Mark had lots of friends, and only one of them was Slytherin, much to the sadness of his parents.

He had his fellow Slytherin 1 year younger than him, BamBam. Then he had the adorable, cute as a button, everybody must protect him from the world Hufflepuff friend Youngjae. There were his two friends from Gryffindor, Yugyeom, and Jaebum. And then his single friend from Ravenclaw, Jinyoung. He was probably the reason that Mark hadn't accidentally removed his own head blowing something up.

Now those were some of his closest friends, but it still left two people out. These were the two people that were the reason for Marks... emotionally broken state of wanting to murder every emotion inside him.

Those two people came in the form of another Gryffindor student Jackson and his boyfriend, a Ravenclaw student named Namjoon. They were both close friends of Marks, and had been so for years even before the idea of them dating was a thing.

You know that thing where three people are friends? And then suddenly two of them decides that they need to bump parts with each other? Yeah, that was what happened. But when they started to date in year 4... nothing changed with their relationship to Mark, they treated him the same way as they had always done, and Mark never felt left out.

That wasn’t Mark’s problem! The problem wasn’t of a scorned 3rd wheel being angry with being left out, no that would have been so much easier! Namjoon and Jackson always made sure he knew that he was part of their friendship. They still spend as much one on one time with him as they normally did! At times Mark would find himself asking Namjoon if he shouldn’t go and spend time with Jackson. Namjoon would smile at him and say that making sure that Mark passed potions was more important.

Jackson would do the damn same thing! He would still take turns out flying with Mark since Namjoon thought it was a damn stupid sport for tiny people. Why couldn’t they ignore him! He would never have fallen in love with both these two amazing people if they had treated him badly!

You would think that that was the problem right? Silly silly third wheel being in love with his friends who were in love with each other. Which meant that they would never love him how he wanted to be loved right?

Now that would have been amazing for Mark. He could deal with that, unrequested love! It something dramatic and over the top that he could sigh and think about. Something that he could be dramatic about, and generally be a teen about.

Which was how it went entirety of year 5. Mark was filling all the cliche stereotypes of the third wheel in love. He was being dramatic and unrealistic in some of his encounters with the couple, and at some points, he was even being downright rude.

But they had all the patients in the world with him. Jackson would still wrestle him down to cuddle and Namjoon would still spend hours in the library tutoring him with that comfortable voice of his. He would still sit outside by the lake, with Mark between his legs, holding a book in front of them reading it out loud to help Mark learn. Which okay didn’t really help Mark learn when instead all he could focus on was those pretty pretty thighs on either side of him.

So overall, everything was great Mark was fine with being in love with people who wouldn’t love him back. It meant that he never had to deal with a real-life relationship. That all changed when right after arriving for their 6th year of Hogwarts, Namjoon and Jackson had sat him down each hold one of his hands and told him that they had both fallen in love with him. That they like to have a chance to go on a date with him.

Mark’s mind had just blanked, this was not what was suppose to happen! So you would think that it was the best thing that had happened to him all year right? That he would jump at the chance to join them in their relationship right? This was what he wanted, after all, he wanted to love them and be loved in return!

Yeah, you would be right, but Mark was an emotionally stunted human being and he just stared at them and said “lul gay.” yeah he had been hanging out with the muggles in his neighborhood way too much over the summer.

Both Jackson and Namjoon had stared at him with confused look like they had been sure of Marks feelings. Which they had been cause Mark hadn’t been very subtle about it. He had actually been very very unsubtle about it, the thing was... Mark had committed to this now and being the emotionally stunted person he was, he backed it up as Namjoon asked confused “what ?”

“I don’t like you guys! Why would you think that?” yeah Mark was a textbook tsundere.

After that, things had been awkward for a while. Jackson and Namjoon had their feelings hurt by how harsh Mark’s rejection of them was. Mark, on the other hand, was very busy telling himself just how much of a fucking idiot he was.

The worst thing was, it wasn’t something where Mark didn’t think he was worth their love, it wasn’t some self-hating thing. This was just him… really really being bad at emotional stuff. He liked them, he really did! But every time he was confronted with that and with the two of them all he could do was act like the most cliche tsundere out of any manga.

That was one of the reasons that he was actually really happy that he didn’t share a house with them. At least in Slytherin common room he could pine and pout at the same time.

Well, he was trying to do so in peace, until SOME FUCKING GRYFFINDOR ROPES JUST WALKED INTO THE COMMON ROOM!? Okay to be fair said ropes didn’t just fly in there. They were attached to Yugyeom’s giant body and walking very calmly with BamBam’s hand in his, “he isn’t Slytherin!” Mark was appalled that BamBam would let somebody into their common room! Even if he was bumping bits with said giant Gryffindor.

BamBam just looked at him like Mark was lagging a few brain cells, which... could be argued he did, “There are no rules against people from other houses coming here. They just have to be invited, what year do you live in? Namjoon was here the other day!”

Well yes, that was a good point, but how dared BamBam put a stop to Mark’s pouting “That is different!”

“Oh so when it’s you fucking people it’s different, but when I do it it’s not okay?” BamBam was full-on on the offensive. His family was proud Slytherins for generations, even back to the days where Gryffindor and Slytherin weren’t just casual rivals, but full on I WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH rivals.

They accepted he was gay of course, they weren’t uncultured swine, but dating a Gryffindor? It turned out that was a big nono for them. That had coursed BamBam to be very offensive, he would have punched his 11-year-old brother if it wasn’t cause Yugyeom was holding him back.

Mark’s cheeks flushed up “I am not sleeping with Namjoon! Or Jackson! Why would you think that! I don’t even like them! Just shut up!”

At that, Yugyeom was actually the one to give him a reaction. That reaction was almost falling over laughing “oh my god! This is actually a Slytherin thing! I thought it was just a BamBam thing, but no this is a Slytherin thing!”

BamBam looked at him with a disturbed facial expression “we are not going over this again! I am breaking up with you!” BamBam wasn’t… all three of them knew that it was a just a thing he liked to say.

“Hear me out! Next year, the hat should sing about Slytherin tsundere’s! It would be perfect! That is you guys hidden specialty! Ravenclaw is to be mildly insane, Gryffindors are at times stupid, Hufflepuffs are overeager people pleaser and Slytherin are just hardcore tsundere .” Yugyeom was really falling over himself at that point, sitting on the ground laugh “I thought it was just you babe! But no it’s all of you.”

“I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!” It came from both Mark and BamBam at the same time, and like it was some shitty 70ties muggle show, the stared at each other and then hissed out “well you are! What me? No! Fuck you!” all in perfect synchrony marked with full on pointing at each other,  just to then growl at each other. Followed by turning around on the spot and leaving, like the view of each other was terrible. Which left Yugyeom sitting alone in the common room on the floor, not really sure what had just happened, still whispering to himself “tsunderes man .”

Mark was not a tsundere! He wasn’t! He just … had problems with suddenly acting cold and like he didn’t like Namjoon and Jackson as soon as they were close to him! It wasn’t tsundere! Okay… maybe a little bit!

Which all lead back to Mark lying in near the great lake, looking up into the sky swearing eternally over his emotions! Life wasn’t fair! It was even less fair cause he could see Jackson and Namjoon moving closer to him walking from the castle. Jackson in his muggle cloth enjoying the late spring weather in a tank top and shorts and Namjoon just wearing his full Hogwarts robe complete with tie cause he was a fucking nerd.

They sat down on the ground, Namjoon guiding Mark’s head from the ground up to his lap “so how were your exams?”

Mark mumbled out a grumble as a non-committing answer to it, Jackson had stolen a kiss from Namjoon, almost like he expected Mark not to notice it “gay .”

Jackson’s eyes almost sparkled, “aww Markie, are you jealous? Do you want a kiss as well?”

Mark sat up with a set “of course not! Why would I want a kiss from you!” he never got an answer to that question, as Jackson half jumped over Namjoon to push down Mark raining kisses all over his face.

In truth, Namjoon and Jackson understood the Slytherin a lot better than he understood himself. They understood what was going on and weren’t judging him, they knew Mark’s feelings for them, but they also knew that things had to be little by little.

They were gonna get there at some points, maybe not yet, but at some point, their cute little Slytherin would be more ready. For now… They just had to keep showing they loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!
> 
> Day 1 - Soulmates verse  
> Day 2 - Magical Girl verse  
> Day 3 - Hogwarts verse  
> Day 4 - Hanahaki  
> Day 5 - Hybrid  
> Day 6 - Middle ages verse  
> Day 7 - Omega verse
> 
> Hope to see you guys in 24 hours!
> 
> If you want to hear more from me, see teasers for my next stories or just see me rambling over how much I wish we would all get along no matter our fandom, this is my twitter!  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)


End file.
